brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Codename: Arcturus
Codename: Arcturus is the sixth episode in Season 3 of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Somewhere deep in the sea, Pythor and multiple Nindroids use air balloons to lift up the MechDragon and find the trapped Overlord. Meanwhile, the ninjas are back in the temple of Light where Lloyd, realizing that he will be in danger as long as he has his golden power, gives his power to the other ninja, who are excited that they have elemental powers again. Their excitement is much to Sensei Garmadon's disdain, as he feels that it could be a security risk, but Sensei Wu tells Garmadon to have faith that their current battle is in their favor. Then Kai goes to a gas station; and Nya, Jay, and Cole go to the cinema. Elsewhere, Pythor and General Cryptor have made Cyrus Borg their evil servant, Overborg. After an extensive conversation regarding the Nindroids' impatience of the Overlord's whereabouts, Pythor heads to an observation deck and throws up the Overlord. Although Pythor is optimistic about their present plan, Overlord rebuts him, saying that going for Lloyd's golden power directly is no longer an option and there is another way of reaching the same power to complete his physical incarnation. In the Borg tower, Wu and Garmadon stay in Borg's office and try to solve a puzzle about a secret code that Zane and P.I.X.A.L. found, named "Project Arcturus". Garmadon mentions that Arcturus was an old Serpentine general who was defeated. Then P.I.X.A.L detects Nindroid convoy going through a road near where Kai is. Kai is flirting with a girl in a gas station when P.I.X.A.L calls him and tells about the Nindroids approaching. He jumps into his Prototype X-1 car and heads to the highway. When he comes to a bridge, he accidentally fires rockets to the sky, which got spotted by Pythor who was driving in a leading fuel truck with General Cryptor. Pythor then launches Nindroid flyers to hunt him and destroy his car. Kai successfully repels their attack, but Cryptor fires rockets at a hill above them and soon rocks that got separated from the hill fall down to his car. They block the road, but Kai and P.I.X.A.L. destroy them with rockets. To hunt down General Cryptor's truck, P.I.X.A.L activates his interception bike which Kai is unable to control so he bumps into edge of the oil tank. He gets up to its roof and fights Nindroids, using his newly obtained fire power along with Spinjitzu. This proves to be a mistake as he realizes that his fire power lit up the oil tank and that it's going to explode. Soon they got to a tunnel, where the Min-Droid attacks him. The X-1 machine, remotely driven by P.I.X.A.L, accidentally scrapes an oil tank so gas starts leaking. It soon gets to flame from the sparks of the Min-Droid fighting Kai. When the fire comes to the leaking tank, the whole tank explodes but Kai jumps off to Pythor's truck and saves himself. He stays beneath his truck and hears Pythor talking to the Overlord by a radio. He tells people in Borg Industries that the Overlord is alive, but gets captured by Pythor who takes him to the lost city of Ouroboros. As night falls, Nya, Jay and Cole get out of the cinema and then Jay and Cole ask her did she decide which of them she will pick. She said that she will pick Jole, a robot created by her that is mixture of Jay and Cole. This decision that is rendered moot when the robot freaks out and runs away. When they see light coming from Borg Tower, they get up to Borg's office where they find Garmadon, Wu, Lloyd and Zane who tell them that the Overlord is alive and is holding Kai hostage. They realize how the name Arcturus is actually a clue about the Overlord's new plan, although P.I.X.A.L is unable to find anything related, even though she has every point in time of Ninjago's history in her database. Zane and Garmadon remember how they and the others went back in time and destroyed Garmadon's Megaweapon--an event that P.I.X.A.L, Lloyd, and everyone else never knew about because the past and present had been altered. It is Nya who voices their realization of the purpose of Project Arcturus: to obtain the only other source of Lloyd's golden power--the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu--which is located in the stars. Zane tracks Pythor and finds out that he is holding Kai in Ouroborus. By the time Zane, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd get to Ouroborus, they don't find anything new around until a huge door below them opens and they fall into an underground base where they find a huge rocket called "Arcturus". They realize that the rocket will lead Pythor and his Nindroid minions to space and reach the Golden Weapons from the star where the Megaweapon was destroyed. Lloyd tries to stop him from lifting the rocket but Overborg stops him. With help from a freed Kai, the other ninjas hold off the Nindroids with their new elemental powers until Cryptor calls a retreat into the rocket. Pythor initiates the countdown for the rocket to launch into space, so Lloyd leads the ninja into it just in time. In the distance, Wu and Nya watch the Arcturus rocket gain altitude as P.I.X.A.L. reports the ninjas' presence in the rocket. Garmadon asks how far risk-taking was meant to go, but Wu replies by praying for the ninjas' safe return as if the sight of the rocket shrinking in the sky is the answer to his brother's question... Trivia *Garmadon mentions that Arcturus was an old Serpentine general who had been defeated, and Wu mentions a star constellation named after the same general. *Cyrus Borg is still Overborg. *Next episode will be called The Void and will be aired on June 9, 2014 in Australia and New Zealand. * Lloyd sacrifices his golden power at the Temple of Light, where he first gained them. This time, however, his robes change into his second Techno-robe variant, with his gold armor turned titanium gray again. As another consequence, his golden power is split into the four elements again and returned to their respective owners, and thus allowing the ninja to cast their power in their hands just as Lloyd had with his golden power. *Footage from the episode "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" is shown as a flashback, which reveals that the Golden Weapons were not truly destroyed but sent into the sky in the form of a ball Gallery 32JoelArrives.png 32TheaterGoers.png NindFight.png NyaColeJay.png NyaStalls.png WuGarmadon.jpg Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:2014 media Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rebooted episodes